


Room of Swords University

by Shirayuki886



Category: Room of Swords (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, Porn With Plot, Romantic Comedy, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23156020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirayuki886/pseuds/Shirayuki886
Summary: 20 year old Gyrus Axelei is in his 2nd year at the Room of Swords University. He's got it going pretty good: lots of friends, good grades, and his close friend Kodya Karevic as a roommate.In reality, Kodya is hopelessly in love with the green haired boy. With the help of his friends, its operation: Kiss the Strawberry!
Relationships: Gyrus Axelei/Kodya Karevic
Comments: 10
Kudos: 68





	1. Time for Class

It was a sunny day for late March, birds chirping and a cool breeze flowing. 

It was almost the end of school for 20 year old Engineering major Gyrus Axelei, or at least his 2nd year. He was surprised to say the least. He had obtained a scholarship and lots of help from the Botany professor, Don Santiago. He didn't understand why he helped him at all but Don told him he felt he deserved it. It was dream come true.

"Gyrus! Ye is going to be late for Professor Ragan's lecture!" a strong voice called out to him. 

Gyrus turned around and sees his close friend and Criminal justice major Tori Grieve.

The red head had moved here from Britain a few years ago when Gyrus was in high school. They became close but not before she gave him the nickname Astrobutt and had the whole school calling him that.

Gyrus smiles at the memory either way before getting up from the picnic table and following Tori to their next class.

They were sooned joined by two other girls. Med Student Nepthys and budding chef Sylvia.

Nepthys was super bubbly this morning and kept pestering Tori, much to her dismay while Sylvia was begging Gyrus for chocolate. Sylvia was mute but Gyrus knew sign language and was laughing a little as Sylvia furiously signed to him for chocolate.

"Sorry, Syl. Maybe during lunch I can grab you some" he told her smiling. 

Sylvia looked a but upset but it quickly went away at the mention of lunch.

"I dont know why we have to go to Ragans lecture. She's soooooo mean" Nepthys pouted while resting on Tori's shoulder. The red head pushed her off before speaking.

"Ye should remember your failing that class like the rest of us if ye are late" She spoke loudly.

"To be fair, not many people have a huge interest in Norse mythology" Gyrus replied, rubbing the back of his green hair. 

They all laughed a bit as they kept walking. 

"Hey, Gyrus. Do you know where Kodya is?"

Gyrus simply shrugged

"He left early this morning. So I don't know" 

Kodya Karevic, a Russian boy with a cold attitude but really a big softie was Gyrus's roommate and another member of his circle. 

He was another cooking major like Sylvia and often made meals for the rest of his friends and often made stuff for just Gyrus surprisingly. 

Recently however, Kodya has been leaving early and avoiding him for the past week. 

For a smart kid like Gyrus, he couldnt figure out what he did wrong to cause Kodya to be upset. He decided to try and talk to him tonight after his Astronomy class ended.

The group finally reaches the entrance to the giant lecture hall. Ragan, who was built like a tank and incredibly tall, was down at the podium yelling at everyone in the hall to take their seats.

Gyrus and the others grab their seats at the top row to avoid Ragans screaming. 

The bell was going to ring in 8 minutes

No Kodya

7 minutes

No Kodya

6

5

4

3

2

1

A tall brown haired man ran through the door as the bell rang, pushing passed Ragan, and running up the stairs. He reached his friends and sat next to Gyrus, out of breath.

"By God's, where were you?" Nepthys asked in a worried tone

"I'll talk about it later" Kodya replied coldly.

Gyrus looked at him worried but Kodya turns his head away from him.

"Tonight is going to be fun"  
Gyrus thought to himself as the lecture began.


	2. His Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so bad at summarizing this shit.
> 
> Basically Kodya's having a mini crisis
> 
> Enjoy

Chapter 2: Kodya's POV

The lecture with Professor Turgard was boring as always for Kodya. He would rather be forced to wrestle a hungry bear than listen to this lady talk about god damn Vikings.

It could've been worse...until he saw him..

The green haired boy who was his roommate, friend,...and crush.

Kodya couldn't pin point what made the engineering geek so attractive.

His green hair with that crazy strawberry top on the front?

His strikingly beautiful purple eyes?

His smile?

It was driving Kodya insane.

He met the kid in Junior year. He was asked by a math teacher to help him out and they just...clicked. He just started hanging out with him and his friends. 

The red head kinda scared him a bit and the pink haired mute girl was really nice but had an obsession with chocolate. But he felt comfortable with them. They were all lost in a way as they had all moved here and became displaced from their comfort zones.

Kodya and Gyrus hung out a lot during their senior year. 

Gyrus would invite him over to just check out the latest games or newest inventions he made. Kodya remembered the time Gyrus made a floating star robot that could talk. Kodya had walked into Gyrus's room and the robot just started going off on him with alerts. It freaked him out but they had a good laugh about it.

Kodya realized he was head over heels when it was spring break of senior year. 

It was like a pang in his chest. A sense of loss when Gyrus wasn't around. A sense of intense happiness when Gyrus was next to him, even just brushing his shoulders. 

But most of all was a feeling of pure and raw jealousy when Gyrus was around girls.

It hurt him more. He was hesitant to even ask Gyrus's orientation, he didn't want to drop even the slightest hint that he was gay for fear or rejection. An entire friendship down the drain over a "potential" romance.

Kodya told himself that maybe over summer break he would just shake the feelings off. 

But he couldn't.

The brunette couldn't escape from having the boy in his mind. He couldn't get him out of his head. It made it even worse when he learned that Gyrus was going to be his roommate.

He tried so hard to just bottle it up and pretend he was fine. But he wasn't.

He tried to get up early and avoid Gyrus at every opportunity these past few months. But he couldn't shake Gyrus's sweet face out of his thick skull.

"Kodya?"

A soft voice shook him out of his trance. 

Nepthys had a hand on his shoulder and looked at him worriedly.

"Kody, class is over. Gyrus kept trying to get your attention" She told him in sad tone.

Kodya tended up in slight embarrassment. He knew that his actions these past few weeks have probably made Gyrus think he hates him, because that's how Gyrus is. He did something wrong and needs to fix it.

You can't fix this one, kid

Tori and Sylvia came and sat beside him.

"Ye were lost in thoughts. Gyrus had to leave to attend another lecture across campus." She explained. 

Sylvia began to sign swiftly to Tori, who nodded as she finished.

"Sylvia said that Gyrus looked upset at how you ignored him."

Ignored him? Kodya was now frustrated with how this went.

He never meant for Gyrus to think he hated him or was ghosting him.

"Now fess up!"Nepthys asked in earnest, leaning against the desk to be face to face to Kodya.

What happened between you two?"

Kodya felt his heart race as the girls poked and prodded at him for an answer.

"Did you say something? Did you guys fight?"

Kodya groaned and buried his head into the table 

"No, Neph. It's no of your business"

"It is now!" Tori yelled "Ye has made Gyrus upset over your foolishness. What has he done?!?"

Soon Nepthys and Tori started arguing over how to press Kodya to answer.

Sylvia kept signing to them furiously to keep up with the conversation while Kodya's head began to pound from their bickering. 

He just snapped and threw his head and screamed

"I'M IN LOVE WITH GYRUS!"

...


	3. Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter  
> :p sorry

"I'M IN LOVE WITH GYRUS!"  
.  
.  
.  
The girls went silent and their jaws dropped simultaneously. Kodya realized what he had done and buried his head again, groaning in embarrassment. Great. Now all the girls knew. Gyrus will be next.

"KODY! WHY HAVEN'T YOU ASKED HIM OUT YET!?!?" Nepthys asked "I Honestly thought Gyrus would've known by now"

Wait

Kodya shot his head up and gave a confused look to Nepthys 

"YOU KNEW!?!?" 

all the girls just smiled and laughed 

"Ye could not make it more obvious" Tori said in between laughs

Sylvia nodded

"Why hasn't he told Gyrus yet?"

Kodya looked at Tori annoyed. 

"How am I supposed to confess to your best friend? What if he rejects? I don't even know if he's into guys!"

"Ye won't know unless ye try" 

Kodya groaned again in annoyance and proceeded to get out of his chair. He was done and ready to cry himself to sleep. Nepthys grabbed his shoulder.

"Hey, we want to help"

"And do what?"

"What do you think? Get his attention! I'm the best at this!"

Kodya was a bit concerned about Nepthys asking to help him in his love life. This could either go horribly wrong or no where.

"Fine. But I'm going to be depressed in my dorm room now"

Kodya shrugged Nepthys off and left the lecture hall. Leaving the girls by themselves.

Bad move.

Nepthys gets Tori and Sylvia to huddle close to her. She was jumping up and down in excitement, squealing a bit.

"Why is he so joyous about this?" Tori questioned her bubbly friend

"Why do you think? Were meddling in Kodya's love life!"

Tori rolled her eyes

"What does ye plan to do now?"

Nepthys gave a devilish smile

"It's Operation: Kiss the Strawberry!"

"ARE YOU DONE HIJACKING MY CLASSROOM YET!?! I'M GETTING PAID TO THIS!!!" Ragan screeched from the podium red faced.

The girls sprinted out of the lecture hall.  
They run out to the courtyard, panting heavily to avoid Ragan's wrath.


	4. Operation: Kiss the Strawberry Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nepthys No!

Kodya  
11:30 am

Kodya was rustling under his covers. His dorm that he shared with Gyrus was dark with only the blinds seeping in sunlight through its cracks. 

1:16 pm  
He groaned loudly as he tried to sleep, but he had a dream that Gyrus rejected him so that didn't work. 

2:23 pm  
He fell asleep again only to have a dream he kissed Gyrus and that created more frustration. 

"Fuck" he hissed aloud

This was going to suck

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Nepthys

3:45 pm  
Nepthys and the girls were walking through the college grounds when they finally spotted their green haired friend lounging near a shaded tree.

Nepthys took a deep breath 

And exhaled

"Ok, let's do this" 

The girls marched over to where there friend

Operation: Kiss the strawberry is a go! 

"Gyrus!" Nepthys called out to him as she ran over to his spot. He smiled and waved.

"He guys! What's up?" He asked with enthusiasm. 

The girls sat down with him. Tori was sitting face to face to him, Sylvia on the left, and Nepthys on the right

Step 1: Cage the strawberry in complete 

"So where's kodya?" Gyrus asked

Tori shrugged "Kodya has decided to sulk in his quarters" 

Gyrus deflates a little "Oh" 

"So he's still upset….I really must of set him off" Gyrus thought to himself. 

Gyrus, in all of his years, never had a male friend as close as Kodya. He was much younger than most of his peers due to him skipping grades and never had the opportunity to be around people his age. He was always a kid to his peers and often just left alone. 

When he moved from South Korea and met him and the girls, he felt the happiest he had been in a long time. 

They were all from different places and felt lost almost. 

Gyrus smiled at the memory

Tori brought him out of his thoughts 

"When will ye get a lover?" 

"WH-WAIT WHAT!?!?" Gyrus bursted out, stuttering and blushing madly

Nepthys laughed "you really do look like a strawberry when you blush, Gyrus. It's kinda cute" 

That made him even redder

"Neph" he whined in annoyance, she only giggled at his embarrassment.

"Well Astrobutt? Will ye answer the question?" 

The girls waited eagerly for his answer 

Gyrus thought for a moment

A lover? He never really thought about it. 

He never kinda thought about dating or even being intimate with another person. 

He's been so focused on surviving college that he never took a moment to think about it 

Gyrus shrugged 

"I don't know really. Never had the time"

Tori and Sylvia pouted

"No one? Not even Kodya!?!?" 

Sylvia put her hands over Tori's mouth. Nepthys just facepalmed

"What?" Was all that Gyrus could say

Kodya??? He had never thought about him before. Why are they asking him now?

He would admit, Kodya is quite handsome and his cold and tough attitude definitely is attractive. 

He had always assumed Kodya was a ladies man.

"Uhh…."Wait….is that why he's avoiding me? Does he think I'm into him?" He questions aloud, sadness in his voice

Neph starts getting flustered

"Wait! Wait! It's not like that!"

"Kodya is straight! I'd never try to put a move on him!" He flails his arms around and goes even redder

"So your gay! Right!?"

"I-I wouldn't say that! But-"

"Perfect! He has nothing to worry about!" Nepthys smiles 

Gyrus, Tori, and Sylvia all look at her in confusion and bewilderment.

"WTF" Tori says aloud as Gyrus grabs his bag and gets up hurriedly

"Kodya is in our dorm right?" He asked Tori

She nodded 

"Good. Time to go fix things"

"Gyrus, wait I-!"

He didn't stay to hear her and runs off to his room.

The girls watched him run off into the distance.

"Should we go after Gyrus?" Tori inquired 

Nepthys smile and shook her head

"Nope, We got what we needed" 

She walked away with Tori and Sylvia on her tail asking loads of questions. Nepthys pulled out her sparkly purple phone with lipstick kisses on them. She started texting.

Step 2: Plant the seed complete 

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
4:01 pm

Kodya's phone buzzed.He rolled over and groaned, rubbing his head.

He sat up, and grabbed his blue phone with a bow and arrow symbol on the front. 

It was a text from Neph

"You got a chance"


	5. Operation: Kiss the Strawberry Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: MAJOR FEELS 😫

4:05 pm   
Kodya

Kodya read the text one more time.Then he put the phone down.Then he grabbed it to look at the text again. Nepth better not be messing with him again. Not with stuff like this.   
He felt his body tense up and his stomach churn; Shivers ran down his spine.

I have a chance? 

Does Gyrus like me?

A tint of red was on his cheeks. His brown hair was disheveled and in a now loose ponytail.   
He took off his black shirt, it was too hot in here for him now. He then starts to furiously type on his phone. The room would be eerily quiet if it weren't Kodya's loud fingertips pressing on his phone screen.

4:11 pm

Kody🏹  
You serious? Don't be fucking with me

He typed. Hitting send and waiting for a response.

4:12 pm

A bubble appears on the messages showing the Nepthys is typing.

👄Nepth👄  
He didn't say he was gay but he's not straight so be happy. You have a shot Lover boy😘

Kodya rolled his eyes and started typing 

Kody🏹  
So what should I say to him???? Where is he??? 

Message sent

4:15 pm 

Nepthys is typing

👄Nepth👄  
Uhhhh...he's heading towards you rn actually. Said he needed to talk to you 

Kody🏹  
Shit! Nepth! What do I do!?!?   
I'm freaking out!! 

👄Nepth👄  
Just play it cool, Kody! Go for it! 

Kody🏹  
This is Gyrus we're talking about! What am I supposed to tell him!?!

👄Nepth👄  
Kody, just be honest. That's what he would want more than anything in this situation.

Kody started to sweat a little in anticipation for Gyrus's arrival. He wasn't kidding when he texted Nepth. He was legitimately freaking out on the inside.

Okokokokok  
Just like Nepth said...Be honest  
He began running every possible scenario in his head, pacing back and forth in his room.

Gyrus,...hey uh…..well…I have something to tell you…uh hehe… You see….for the longest time...I… I had a crush on you. It wasn't big- mean it was big but not like super big….until you know college and what not…  
But-Fuck! What am I doing!?!? 

Kodya runs his hands from his hair and huffs in frustration.

This isn't working for fucks sake! 

4:17 pm 

A clicking sound came from the front door.

The dorm room was super spacious thanks to the generosity of Gyrus being on the good side of Professor Don. It had a kitchen, living room and a giant bathroom compared to other students. The front door leads to the kitchen. Kodya ran over to the door to grab it but Gyrus had beat him to it.

The green haired boy opened the door and came face to face with his roommate.

Half naked.

Gyrus was even more fed as he was now inches away from Kodya. 

"Oh...uhhh… s-sorry I meant to grab the door for you" Kodya runs the back of his head, flexing his muscular body.

God he's ripped...please put a shirt on 

Gyrus thought to himself as he tried to move pass his taller companion, squeezing his smaller frame passed him.

It was at this moment that Kodya realized he had no shirt and went red.

Well shit! Nice going, Kodya! He chastised himself for not even attempting to look decent.   
He probably smells bad too from all his sweating. He cursed to himself internally as he closed the door and walked out to go trail after his green haired friend.  
The brunette watches as his friend plopped down on the long black couch, throwing his school bag down beside the edge of it.

Kodya slowly crept up and sat down on the other side of the couch. He didn't want to invade Gyrus's space, he didn't know how he would react now. 

He knew Nepth did something, that's for sure. But what exactly? No clue. 

4:23 pm   
There was a moment of silence 

4:25 pm 

….  
….  
….

"Hey-"  
"I-"

They both spoke simultaneously.

"Y-you go first, Kid" Kodya said sheepishly.  
He still called him that sometimes, even though he was no kid.

Gyrus smiled weakly and nodded

"O-ok….I'm sorry" 

He spoke softly, almost a whisper 

Kodya felt like he was being punched in the gut.

This was it….what he feared most…fuck my life

"I never knew I made you so upset…You should've never hidden yourself from me Kodya. I'm sorry if I made you feel lonely" 

Wait….what was he saying? 

Kodya thought to himself, his panic slightly subsided.

"Nepthys told me that your gay. I never knew. I guess with all my talk about you getting girls probably made you really uncomfortable. I always thought you were kind of a ladies man." Gyrus looks at him smiling,  
"I promise I'll refrain from saying stuff like that around you. Just don't hide stuff like from me. You know you are still my friend no matter what happens!"

Friend

That's all he was to him

A friend

Those words that Neph had texted him ran through his head. 

Kody, just be honest. That's what he would want more than anything in this situation.

A breaking point had hit Kodya harder than ever before. 

All the hiding

The pretending

The lying to others

And to himself

He was done 

"So what do you want to say, Kodya?"   
Gyrus asked him innocently.

Kodya crawled up to him on the couch, his bangs covering his eyes. Gyrus looked at him a bit worried and was backing away a little.

"Kodya?" He asked shyly, blushing a bit at the closeness the two were in.  
Soon Gyrus had his back against the couch arm with Kodya hovering over him. Gyrus started panicking a bit. He's never seen Kodya act like this before. He jolted a little when Kodya put a firm grip on his shoulders.

"K-Kodya, what's wrong?" 

"Your so oblivious, kid" Kodya growled

As he leaned in and kissed Gyrus on the lips.


	6. No words needed  (slight NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SLIGHT NSFW CONTENT AHEAD

Gyrus froze and felt his face get hot

His body joined in frenzy as Kodya closed the space between them. They were chest to chest and Kodya pressed his weight on to him,making Gyrus sink into the couch more. He slid his head down onto a cushioned pillow with his taller companion still on top of him, ravaging his lips which sweetly tasted like strawberries.

He felt something stir in his body, a primal urge for more heat.

More contact

More Kodya

He runs his hands through Kodya's long, brown hair. This spurred his companion on as he deepened the kiss.

Gyrus felt something pool in his stomach and his body got hotter. Gyrus let his hands explore Kodya's back, then his arms, then his neck, his chest, and his hips. Kodya groaned as he felt the smaller man run his hands all over his upper body. It was driving him up the wall and sent shivers down his spine. 

Kodya pulls away and unzips Gyrus yellow Space themed jacket, revealing a black shirt underneath. Gyrus was pant heavily, red faced from the foreplay. Kodya leans in again to attack Gyrus's pulsating neck, making him arch his back and moan softly.

"Kodya~" He called out breathlessly as his friend was now sinking his teeth into his neck. He groaned as the teeth pressed up against his skin.

Gyrus rolled his hips in response to Kodya going deeper. The taller man even grabbed his ass and pressed his groin against him. The friction was exhilarating, making Gyrus repeat his actions more for both their enjoyment. Gyrus was still letting his hands roam Kodya's chest. 

They were both a sweaty and panting mess. 

Kodya went back to his friend's lips, taking them swiftly. Every so often pulling up,going back to his neck, then leaving. 

Kodya had his hot hands underneath Gyrus's shirt, making the smaller man moan a bit loudly as he felt Kodya toy with his chest. 

"Haaa~! Kodya~!!" Gyrus moans

Kodya groaned as he kept going

Until a knock came from the door….  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
4:35 pm

God dammit those two! 

Of all times! 

Just when it was heating up, his nosy neighbors Oli and Xinju peaked in.

Oli wasn't much of a problem but Xinju, dear god someone needs to shut that air bender copycat up.

Kodya thought to himself with boiling rage. After he finished sending those two off, Gyrus skirted off to his room and locked the door.

Well Shit


	7. Too Much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter again
> 
> More feels 😫

Next Morning  
7:12 am

Gyrus laid awake all night; His bed sheets haphazardly strung around his waist. He runs both his hands through his now messy green hair, groaning in frustration and confusion over last night.

When Oli and Xinju showed up, he saw the opportunity to run to his room and barricade himself in. As much as his body betrayed him, he couldn't let himself or Kodya go any further and do something they would regret. 

Even though he wanted it….which made him even more confused.

He curled up in a ball, taking his blanket and wrapping himself in it like a protective cocoon.  
He wanted to scream, he didn't know what to do. 

He never imagined himself even kissing anyone before. 

Until last night with Kodya.

He never thought romantically about the taller man because he had always assumed he was a straight man. He didn't want to cause any drama.

Well drama came anyway.

Gyrus couldn't get him out of his head now. 

He kept thinking about last night

Kodya avoiding him

All the times he came to his house

All the times they joked around in the cafeteria in high school 

Everything 

Just Kodya 

"I'm so stupid…." He told himself 

Kodya loved him….all this time...and he never said a word….

Gyrus covered his head, he wanted to cry, scream, and throw something against the wall.

These feelings are hurting his chest.

A knock came to his door.

Gyrus froze 

"Kodya hasn't left yet?" He thought to himself 

There was a moment of silence  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Gyrus….I know that...last night wasn't how I wanted that to go….I just…..I'm sorry…..I know you have a lot on your mind right now but when you're ready just talk to me, ok?"

Gyrus didn't speak

But he heard Kodya walk away and leave.

Gyrus grips the pillow tightly and starts screaming into it.

It was too much  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

7:45 am

After a good cry and screaming match with his pillow, Gyrus pulled out his phone. 

He texted Don that he was feeling sick and needed rest, which his professor obliged and said he would inform the rest of his teachers.

He then got a text from Tori

🗡Tori🗡  
Where is ye? 

A text from Sylvia popped up

🍫Syl🍫  
🍓🤷❓

Then Nepthys 

👄Nepth👄  
Hey, where are you? Kody is looking a bit bummed out? What happened? 

A text from Kodya came up 

He was hesitant to read it  
.  
.  
.

Kody🏹  
I'm really sorry…


	8. About last night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noone:
> 
> Me at 3am typing this up: 👌👌👌

8:23 am

Professor Don was drawing on the white board the inside of a weird, heart shaped plant and going on about how it functions to his class of 20 or so students; Half of them listening and the other half dozing off into space as he continues his lecture enthusiastically describing the plant's features.

Kodya was the latter.

Sure, he wasn't a fan of this class or plants in general. He couldn't stand the heavy amount of homework Don gave out. But he wasn't just spacing out so hard like his classmates were because of Don's overall boring class.

"Gyrus" he thought to himself "God, I fucked up".

He buried his head down into his desk in shame as last night's memories haunt his mind, replaying over and over again.   
It was as if the memory was taunting him over his mistake. The brunette grits his teeth in anger as the memory rewinds in his head and replays the scene like a cassette tape, beginning with his first of three mistakes that night: kissing his green haired friend.

Of all the potential courses of actions, he chose the stupidest one. No talking, no asking, just kissing. It's not like how it is in the movies.

Next mistake: he kept going. He nearly would have had his shirt off if it wasn't for Oli and Xinju being nosy.

Final Mistake: he enjoyed it. Kodya loved every second of it.

Even after Gyrus barricaded himself in his room, Kodya kept having thoughts, thoughts of him doing more to Gyrus. It made him tear up inside. Kodya felt guilty for enjoying it while not even considering his friend's feelings.

"What if he hates me?" He thought sadly 

He couldn't imagine a life without Gyrus, it would be like a piece of a puzzle going missing. Never to make the whole picture complete.

Kodya felt worse in the morning when he got no response from Gyrus. He's never seen Gyrus be mad or visibly upset at anyone. So he feared this is what happens. Gyrus likes to just step back and think things over in a crisis, but this is to the extreme. From what he gathered from the girls when he walked by them, he hasn't responded to their texts either. He tried to send one too but no response as well. Nepthys kept bugging him qabout how terrible he looked and what happened between him and Gyrus. He couldn't bring himself to tell her how badly he fucked it up last night.

9:00 am 

"Mi amigo?" 

His professor called out to him while gently shaking his arm.

Kodya shot his head up startled. Professor Don simply smiled and chuckled.

"Ah, you're awake. Class is finally over." 

Kodya felt a light blush rise up in embarrassment 

"Oh" he said quietly, "I guess I got too caught up in my thoughts" 

Kodya ran his hands through his messy hair, he forgot to tie it this morning. He had bags under his eyes from not sleeping once during the night. Don raised an eyebrow a little in concern to his student's health. He pulled up a chair next to Kodya's desk.

"Your Kodya if I remember correctly?" He asked softly 

"Yeah?"

"Ah! Si! Si! Gyrus never stops talking about you"

Kodya looked at him shocked. Gyrus spoke about him? He's never heard this before.

"He...talks about me?" He managed to say, the older man smiled and nodded.

"Si mi amigo! Gyrus never stops talking about how amazing you are. It's good to finally have you in my class this semester"

Don replied cheerfully as he patted Kodya's back

"Though I must say. You don't look so good my friend. What troubles you?"

Kodya looked down at his desk 

"I made a big mistake with Gyrus. I don't know how to fix it" He said to Don softly, who gave an emphatic look.

"From my time working with Gyrus, he's always been friendly and kind to everyone, but he keeps people at arms length. He is scared to let people get to close but yet here you are" he replied to the younger man who looked up at him in shock

"W-what do you mean?"

The older man smiled

"Gyrus has been through a lot in his life. He's never had anyone super close to him but when you came along, he never stopped talking about you. You mean alot to him. I'm sure that whatever happened between you two, you'll get through it." 

Kodya knew the professor had a point. Gyrus always was a peacemaker in their little friend group and always making sure to resolve conflicts with diplomacy. He wouldn't throw their friendship away but he worried it would never be the same.

"Ok, I better get going" Kodya told Don as he got up from his seat. Don followed in suit.   
Kodya grabbed his bag and slings it across his shoulder. 

"I need to see Gyrus" he told himself

Out loud

"Ah! That's good. Do you think you can take these to him? He texted me that he was sick and knowing him, he wants to stay on top of his homework" Don spoke loudly with enthusiasm as he handed him a packet of work.

"So Gyrus never left the dorms?" he thought to himself. 

He takes the packet and runs off

"See ya!" He yelled back to Don

"Adios!" Don yelled back as Kodya ran quickly down the hallway.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

9:15 am

Kodya was out of breath when he reached the boys scholar dormitories. He pulled out his keys and fumbled with them shakily from his heavy breathing. He eventually opened the door and stepped inside. He looks around the room and sees Gyrus a few feet away from him doing dishes. 

Gyrus looks up and stands frozen in place, his purple eyes matched the bags under his them.   
Kodya shuts the door slowly and throws his bag down.

"We need to talk" 

Gyrus nodded slowly and turns the sink off 

"Y-yeah.."

Kodya breathed in and out slowly before coming up with his response.

"Gyrus, I'm sorry about last night. I just-I like you..A lot. I have for the longest time. I struggled trying to suppress it because I didn't know how you would react"

Gyrus steps away from the sink and turns away from him in shame

"Does that mean kissing me-"

Kodya stopped him

"NO! I just! I let my feelings get the better of me! I thought that if I spent time away from you, these would go away but...then Nepthys….I thought I could tell you-"

"Stop"

Kodya goes silent as Gyrus turns around. His cheeks were puffy and he looked like he was crying earlier. He steps closer.

"Kodya, I'm not mad at you. I never knew you felt this way about me. I'm so sorry.."

"...you don't-"

"I like you too" 

"!"

Kodya felt his heart skip a beat. He couldn't be hearing this right now from Gyrus's mouth. He steps closer.

"Y-you"

"Yes"

"But I thought-!" 

"Kodya, when you just got kissed by your best friend along with a confession. It's going to take a minute for the brain to process it!" 

Kodya felt like he was about to leap for joy. 

"I just needed time to think about it and I'm sorry if I didn't respond to your texts-mmf!"

Gyrus was interrupted when Kodya hugged him tightly. Gyrus blushes intensely and melts into his embrace.

"Gyrus, you can't believe how scared I was. I thought I messed up big time"

Gyrus holds him close

"It's ok"

Kodya pulls apart so their eyes meet, he loved how pretty Gyrus's purple eyes looked up close. 

Gyrus could say the same for his ocean blue eyes.

"Gyrus, can I-!!!"

Gyrus pressed his lips onto Kodya's.


	9. Not so Innocent Part 1 (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mature content

Kodya felt his body get tense and his face heat up as Gyrus kissed him gently while cupping his cheeks. Kodya still couldn't get over the fact that his green haired friends lips had that sweet strawberry flavor like a kids lipstick pack, even though Gyrus never wore any. Kodya loosens his stiff posture and melts into the sweet kiss, running his hands down Gyrus's back and reaching his slim waist. Gyrus picked up the pace and deepened the kiss, which Kodya obliged too. Their kissing became more passionate and erratic as the two kept going. Kodya was gripping the smaller man's hips as he pressed his tongue into Gyrus's mouth, who moans softly at the warm feeling.

It was weird but oddly erotic for Gyrus as they tongue battled. He was arousing in a way and it made his body get hotter. He wanted more, he wanted to finish what had started last night.  
He pulled away from the to breath, saliva trailed from the kiss as they broke apart breathing hard.

"K-Kodya" Gyrus panted heavily, "I want you"

Kodya gets a bit flustered looking at how sexy Gyrus looks in the moment.

"You mean...do you want to?" Kodya asked softly, making a lewd hand gesture for sex, which gets an annoyed look from his partner.  
Kodya laughs a little bit nervously.

"Gyrus, are you sure? I don't want to force you." 

The smaller man nodded in assertion while pressing Kodya back into the wall slowly.

"I'm sure" 

"Then what do you want-Uh! Hey!?!" 

Kodya yelled out in shock as Gyrus got on his knees and was now eye level with Kodya's groin and half erect member that was making a tent in his sweats. Kodya's face was now a bright red. He stuttered as Gyrus palms his member.

"Ah~!! Нет, подождите!" 

Gyrus stopped, he rarely heard Kodya slip back into his native Russian unless he was flustered or angry which wasn't often around him. He looks up at his partner.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" Gyrus asked his taller friend in concern.

"N-no, I just!...You are...you know" 

Gyrus laughs "I may be a virgin but I'm not as innocent as I seem~," he smirked up at Kodya who was now as red as a tomato. Gyrus slowly pulled down Kodya's black sweatpants below his hips and took his boxers along with it, letting his throbbing member spring out in front of the green haired man's face. 

Kodya groaned loudly as Gyrus touched the tip. He smirks and slowly starts stroking it, making Kodya moan softly. Gyrus presses his thumb on the tip making Kodya moan a bit more. 

"Gyrus~" He whined 

He obliged to his brunette friend's plea and sucked on the tip. Kodya hears Gyrus hum as he moves his head further on his member and it makes him groan in pleasure. Kodya pets his partner's head as a sign of encouragement, but it's not like he needed it since Gyrus was now bobbing his head up and down his length. 

"Nnnngh~!" Kodya growls in pleasure as Gyrus goes deeper. The brunette tugs on his hair wanting him to go faster. He then thrusts his hips forward and Gyrus feels his partner's member hit the back of his throat. 

"Gghh~!" He choked, making Kodya pull out immediately 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! You ok!?!?" He yelled in a panic.

Gyrus looks up at him, "I'm fine. You seem really excited about this" 

Kodya blushes intensely, "Err...Well…"

"It's ok, you can do that if you want. I'll tap you if I need out" 

Gyrus goes back to sucking him off, making Kodya moan as he feels his friend's mouth touch his hard length again. He hesitantly grabbed his green hair and moved his head down on his member. Gyrus hummed loudly and erotically. Kodya thrusts his hips forward as well, making Gyrus moan loudly. This continues with Kodya going faster and harder and Gyrus keeping up the pace.

Kodya felt something pool in his stomach and he started seeing stars. He holds Gyrus's head down on his member as he came, groaning loudly. Gyrus let out a muffled moan as cum spurts down his throat. He started to choke a little so he tapped Kodya's hips. Kodya came out of his high and quickly let his friend go. 

"S-sorry I-" he huffed out but Gyrus stopped him before he could continue

"That was amazing" he panted heavily with saliva trailing down his mouth, "I want more~"


	10. Not so Innocent Part 2 (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Sexy Time 😏😏😏🍓🏹🍓🏹
> 
> Kinda short I'm sorry 😖

Kodya was breathing heavily and sweating in anticipation as he sat down on his bed. Gyrus sat on the edge of the bed, slowly taking off his yellow pants. Kodya couldn't help but watch as his friend took off his clothes and show off his toned body. He had forgotten that the smaller man used to do sports. Kodya snapped out of his thoughts as Gyrus crawled up to him, lying down next to him. Kodya took this chance to get on top of his smaller friend. Gyrus was red faced and blushing madly from having his friend now seeing him naked. Hell, he's never seen the brunette naked until now.  
Kodya pulls out a bottle from his drawer and pours some of its contents in his hand before chucking the bottle somewhere across his room. He had lubed up his fingers as best as he could for Gyrus and his small body.

"This will hurt at first so try to relax, ok?" Kodya said as he spread Gyrus's legs, making him whine a little as the lewdness of it all.   
Gyrus nods to his friend and takes a deep breath. 

Kodya inserts twos of his fingers gently inside, making Gyrus arch his back and grips the pillow laying underneath his head. He whines from the burning sensation he felt down there as Kodya buried his two fingers deeper inside, all the way to the knuckle. Gyrus squirms a little and moans breathlessly. Kodya gave the green haired man some time to adjust, then he started moving his fingers at a steady pace.

"Ha~Aaha~K-Kodya~" Gyrus moans softly, the pain subsiding as he feels Kodya add another finger. 

Kodya grips under his friends thighs with his free hand and holds his fingers inside of him, making him groan.

"Touch Yourself" 

Gyrus goes red at the request Kodya gave; It sent a tingling reaction down to his groin. He obeyed Kodya and started toying with his erect member. Kodya smirks and continues what he was doing by thrusting his fingers deep inside of his friend's asshole.   
Gyrus strokes his member at a fast pace, feeling lust take over his thoughts as he moans Kodya's name over and over, encouraging him to go faster. Gyrus then felt Kodya pulled his fingers out, making the smaller man whine as he now felt his pleasure go away.

"Kodya~?" He panted 

"Hey, it's ok. We're not finished yet" He panted and flips him over on his stomach and lifts his ass up.

Gyrus went bright red and buried his face into the pillow as his now bare ass was up in the air to his taller friend. Kodya smirked.

"You've got a cute ass, Kid~"

"Kodya" 

Kodya chuckled and lined up his throbbing dick to Gyrus, who grips the pillow tighter in anticipation.

"Just try to relax, Gyrus." Kodya assured him, though Gyrus knew it already.

Kodya slowly inserts his member inch by inch into Gyrus's tight asshole; The green haired man clenched the pillow like a lifeline and cried out at the intrusion. Kodya planted his fists down on the mattress and leaned over his friend as he moved his dick in as slowly as possible as to not hurt him. Gyrus screamed a little as more length was added. Kodya tried to keep him distracted as he kissed his shoulder and neck. 

Soon his length was nestled deep inside of Gyrus.

"Let me know when to move,ok~?" Kodya whispered softly in Gyrus's ear and went on to ravishing his shoulders again.   
Gyrus pants heavily and let's his body get acclimated to Kodya's thick member, his shoulders tingling at the sensations of Kodya kissing his soft skin. 

Slowly the pain ebbed away for Gyrus and he tapped for Kodya to finally move; He nodded and pulled his member out to the tip and thrusts back in. This sent shockwaves down Gyrus's spine and he moans out in response.

"Ahhh~! Kodya~!" 

Kodya felt his member twitch at his friend's reaction. He moved his hips to pull in and out at a slow but steady pace, Gyrus moans and wet slapping noises filling the air. 

"Kodya~! Harder~!" Gyrus begged, which Kodya obliged as he quickened his pace and grips Gyrus's hips tightly. Kodya hits a bundle of nerves that makes Gyrus cry out in pleasure as he throws his head up.

"Agh~!! Yes~! Kodya~! Right there~!!" 

Kodya went red upon seeing his friend's lewd expression. He started to move again as he temporarily stopped to stare at Gyrus and began a repeated process to hit that spot again.

He did as Gyrus started writhing underneath him and whining for Kodya among other lewd things which was driving him over the edge. He started ramming his member deep inside of the green haired man aggressively, creating a more vocal and pleasing response from him.  
He wanted more. More pleasure and more of Gyrus's loud moans begging him for it.

"Kodya~!! Harder~!! Fuck~! It feels so good~!!" 

"Gyrus~!" 

Kodya felt that similar feeling pool in his groin again, he was getting close. He went even faster

"Gyrus~ I'm gonna-!"

Kodya saw white and grunted as he came inside of Gyrus. The green haired man spasms violently as he lets out a loud high pitched moan, cumming soon after.

Kodya rides out his orgasm with Gyrus panting heavily and going limp. He pulls out and lies down on his back breathing hard. 

"Gyrus?" Kodya called out to his friend.

"Hmm~?" He hummed

"That was...Amazing~" 

Gyrus smiled at this statement.  
Kodya pulls the covers over the two of them and wraps his arms around Gyrus's small frame to hold him close.

"I love you, Gyrus" Kodya said sweetly to his friend

"I love you too" Gyrus replied

Letting much needed sleep take over him.


	11. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comedy time!  
> Starring: Nepthys

Kodya stirs awake from his dreamless sleep. He was on his back and felt a warmer body on his right side. It was pitch black in his room and his eyes were trying to focus in the dark. He looks over and sees the top of Gyrus's green hair peeking out from the covers. Gyrus was curled up to Kodya with his arms wrapped around his waist, breathing lightly in his sleep.

"Милый" The brunette thought to himself.

Kodya pulled his phone out from under his pillow and looked at the time

7:32 pm

He sighed as it was now night time.

"Ну дерьмо" He cursed quietly under his breath. He has a lot of work to catch up on now;Thankfully he won't be sleep deprived twice in a row and running on fumes. He checks his notifications:

7 messages from 👄Nepth👄  
3 missed calls From 👄Nepth👄  
Neph messaged you on Twitter  
Neph wants to send you a private message on Instagram 

He put his phone down and huffed in annoyance. He didn't want to deal with her right now. It was late and he had more shit in the morning to deal with. He knew most of his teachers were easing up on the workload as Spring break was coming, except Turngard who wanted a 5 page essay done on some stupid Viking by Friday, which was typical of her.

He felt Gyrus stir from under the covers and he went stiff. Gyrus poked his head out from under the blanket. He opened his eyes and looked up at his partner.

"Hey…" He said quietly in a sleepy voice

"Hey...Sorry I didn't mean to wake you"

Gyrus smiled a little 

"It's fine..I wanted to talk to you a bit." He inches closer to lay his head on Kodyas' chest.

"About what, Kid?" 

Gyrus began to hear Kodyas' heart beat go a bit faster. 

"We definitely skipped a few steps into getting in a relationship" 

Kodya chuckled

"Definitely"

"Gyrus looks up at him, his purple eyes staring into Kodyas' blue eyes.

"I want us to be together. I just think we need to go back and complete some steps...if you get what I mean" Gyrus blushes a bit.

Kodya sat up

"You mean like go on dates and stuff?"

Gyrus wrapped his arms from behind his friend.

"I guess so. I'm not really good at this" he laughed

Kodya shook his head and placed his hand over Gyrus's.

"It's ok. Neither am I as you can see"

They both laugh 

"How are we going to tell the others?" Gyrus asked innocently while Kodya smirked.

Before Kodya could answer him, a knock came from the door and a loud female voice followed soon after.

"Kody! Kody! Open the door!" Nepthys yelled loudly, "If you don't open up this instant I'm calling campus security!" 

Kodya hopped out of bed and grabbed his sweats of the cold floor, hopping around as he tried to put them on quickly.

"Черт возьми, это не хорошо" He cursed under his breath

Gyrus tried to get up from the bed before Kodya stopped.

"Wait-Just stay here" 

"But What if she sees me?"

"She won't if you just stay here"

Kodya raced out of his room and to the kitchen with only his sweats on as the pounding on the door continued. He grabs the doorknob and swings it open to see Nepthys with her hand raised up about to knock again.

"Боже Nepth! You trying to wake up the entire dorm?" He blurted out annoyed.

Nepthys crossed her and pouted

"Kody! I called you and texted you when you missed all of your classes! Where were you!?! And where's Gyrus cause I haven't seen him all day!?!" She yelled 

Kodya rubbed the back of his head. This was going to be a lot harder than he thought.

"Look Nepth, I'm fine. Gyrus is asleep so it's all good. He's just- Sick!" 

Nepthys gave him an unconvinced look

"Right...Sick" She said sarcastically

"Yes! He said he was sick!" He yelled, trying to sound genuine. 

"So you talked to him?" She asked, hands now on her hips.

"Uhhhhhhhhyeesss! He did!" 

"..."

"..."

"I'm going see him. Now" Nepthys demanded, trying to come inside but Kodya stopped her by trying to close the door.

"Nope! He's sick and it's late! M-maybe tomorrow! Bye!" 

Nepthys held her foot in the door to prevent it from shutting and Kodya hid his face behind it.

"Nepth please!" He begged her

"Not until I see Gyrus! He has answered any of mine or Tori's or even Sylvia's texts! And it's unusual for him to miss class! Even when he's sick!" 

"Well this time he's REALLY sick! So yeah" 

"Kody! Quit lying! Where is he?"

"Nepth!" 

Kodya whines for her to go as he holds the door,

"Kodya. Open. The. Door. Now!"

"No!"

"Yes"

"No!" 

They went back and forth, pushing on the door and arguing loudly. Kodya kept begging her repeatedly to just go. He really didn't want her bugging Gyrus about yesterday's talk. Gyrus isn't really one for drama and tries to not be a part of it unless he has to. 

"He has enough on his plate right now" Kodya thought to himself as he kept holding Nepthys back. 

The arguing continued until Kodya heard someone walking behind him. He turned his head slightly to see it was Gyrus. He was still naked but had Kodya's blanket wrapped around him. He walks up to the door and peeks out

"Nepthys?" He called out "Why are you screaming, I'm trying to sleep"

Nepthys didn't calm down and started asking a bunch of questions. Then Gyrus swung open the door to show their full bodies. Kodya half naked and Gyrus just wrapped in a blanket. Nepthys's jaw dropped and her face went red. Gyrus just smiled brightly while Kodya was bright red and flustered.

"Nepthys, Kodya and I are tired. We have class tomorrow and so do you. Will talk later ok?" Gyrus told her calmly

"O-ok" She sputtered out.

Gyrus shut the door slowly and turned over to Kodya who was wide eyed in surprise. He pointed at the door.

"How did you-"

"I'm a good liar compared to you, Kodya" Gyrus smiled and walks up to him "I'm sleeping in your tonight" 

"T-thats fine" 

"Good. Let's get some rest" 

…


	12. Nightmare

1:32 am

Gyrus woke up startled and breathing hard, sitting up abruptly and sweating. Another nightmare had plagued his mind again tonight as it had these past few weeks effortlessly turning even the sweetest of dreams into a horrific scene for him. Blood everywhere and terrifying shadows surrounding him, taunting how pathetic and worthless he is; How horrible he is for not protecting his friends from danger. When he tried to fight back these dark and imposing figures with soulless white eyes would just show him the lifeless bodies of his friends. It was worse when they would show him graphically torturing his friends while he watched, frozen in fear. This time it was Kodya tied to up and bound while several shadows physically assaulted him repeatedly. The screams his typically stoic partner made as they started to beat him so violently crushed his soul. He begged for Gyrus to help him but he couldn't move. Soon Kodya was dead but they still continued their sadistic behavior gleefully by pushing a large boulder over to crush him. He screamed loudly for them to stop but by then he woke up from the bloody nightmare.It was too much.He started crying and sobbing quietly. 

He felt a rough hand run up his back and another wrap around his waist; They were incredibly warm. Kodya had woken up from his distressed scream. The brunette held him close to his chest. Gyrus was startled and started to freak out a little, unsure if he was even awake and this wasn't another nightmare sequence.

"Hey! It's ok,It's ok! Hey! Gyru! Hey! Gyrus! I'm here…" Kodya whispered softly to his partner, running his hand through his green hair. 

Gyrus stopped struggling as he realized it wasn't another horrible nightmare and it really was Kodya, his Kodya. He began to sob more and hugged his partner tightly, crying into his shoulder. Kodya kept petting his hair to sooth him.

"Another nightmare, Kid?" Kodya asked quietly

Gyrus nodded

Kodya sighed and pulled him closer, lying them back down on the mattress still holding him closely. They heard loud muffled raindrops come from outside and a crack of thunder in the sky. Gyrus was still sobbing but he had quieted down a little. 

"I'm here" Kodya repeated to him, trying to calm his friend down more. The brunette felt him slow his breathing down and his sobs became more hushed until they eventually ceased. 

Kodya held him like this close to his body for the longest time as the rain started to pour down hard. Kodya found it quite soothing almost in this situation. Gyrus had his eyes closed, Kodya let out a sigh of relief, keeping his sleeping friend closer as he wrapped his blanket back around them both. 

Soon he too drifted back to sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter   
> Will be doing requests for future chapters maybe since I'm bored so comment down below what you would like too see   
> If you have a NSFW idea that's fine too just follow the guidelines


	13. Stuck inside

7:32 am

Kodya was up drinking some coffee in the kitchen quietly. Gyrus was still sleeping and he didn't want to wake him. He woke up an hour ago after getting a notification from the school news saying due to a flu epidemic in the next town over that classes will be canceled today and to stay in doors. The brunette was relieved that he could catch up on his work and not have to the girls just yet. He was still worried for Gyrus though after last night. Gyrus has been having these horrid nightmares for the past few weeks non stop. Kodya felt helpless in his plight, he wished that Gyrus just didn't have these at all. Gyrus would stay up for hours in the night after one ot just out of fear of having one and work on his side projects. Kodya feared for his health in all honesty as no normal human can run on 2 hours of sleep every day. He hopes Gyrus will tell his folks back home and get the help he needs soon. 

7:40 am

Beep!!

Beep!!

Beep!!

Kodya finishes his coffee quickly and gets up from the kitchen to run back into his room. 

"Shit" he cursed to himself for not remembering that his alarm was still on. He opens the door and sees Gyrus moving his body under the blankets and pulling his arm out reaching for the buzzing alarm. Kodya walks over to the bedside where the nightstand was and hits the alarm clock, the beeping coming to an abrupt halt. The brunette hears his partner groan softly; he smirks when he sees Gyrus peak his head out from the covers.

"Hey, sorry about the alarm. I forgot that stupid thing was still on" Kodya apologized quietly 

Gyrus smiled a little and sits up slowly,  
"It's fine. I should probably get up anyway for class." 

"Actually all the classes were canceled today. Some flu thing going around" 

Gyrus gave him a surprised look

"No"

"Yes"

"Your lying"

"Would you like to see for yourself, kid?" He hands him his phone "This isn't a joke"

Gyrus takes the phone and scrolls through the page. Kodya caught himself staring at his partner's chest again so he turned away with a light blush in his face. Gyrus reads the page and sighs throwing his head back on the pillow.

"Looks like we're stuck inside. Is it still raining?" Gyrus asked.

Kodya nodded, "we can catch up on work so it's all good".

An idea popped into the brunettes head and lies next to his green haired friend and strokes his hips, making his shudder slightly.

"I'm going to take a shower and then cook breakfast" he whispered in Gyrus's ear.

"Why are you telling me this~?" Gyrus asked with a smirk while Kodya gropes his ass

"Your coming with me, kid~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for short chapter, I got caught up in school work.
> 
> Next chapter will be better~


	14. Shower together (NSFW)

7:32 am

Kodya was up drinking some coffee in the kitchen quietly. Gyrus was still sleeping and he didn't want to wake him. He woke up an hour ago after getting a notification from the school news saying due to a flu epidemic in the next town over that classes will be canceled today and to stay in doors. The brunette was relieved that he could catch up on his work and not have to the girls just yet. He was still worried for Gyrus though after last night. Gyrus has been having these horrid nightmares for the past few weeks non stop. Kodya felt helpless in his plight, he wished that Gyrus just didn't have these at all. Gyrus would stay up for hours in the night after one ot just out of fear of having one and work on his side projects. Kodya feared for his health in all honesty as no normal human can run on 2 hours of sleep every day. He hopes Gyrus will tell his folks back home and get the help he needs soon. 

7:40 am

Beep!!

Beep!!

Beep!!

Kodya finishes his coffee quickly and gets up from the kitchen to run back into his room. 

"Shit" he cursed to himself for not remembering that his alarm was still on. He opens the door and sees Gyrus moving his body under the blankets and pulling his arm out reaching for the buzzing alarm. Kodya walks over to the bedside where the nightstand was and hits the alarm clock, the beeping coming to an abrupt halt. The brunette hears his partner groan softly; he smirks when he sees Gyrus peak his head out from the covers.

"Hey, sorry about the alarm. I forgot that stupid thing was still on" Kodya apologized quietly 

Gyrus smiled a little and sits up slowly,  
"It's fine. I should probably get up anyway for class." 

"Actually all the classes were canceled today. Some flu thing going around" 

Gyrus gave him a surprised look

"No"

"Yes"

"Your lying"

"Would you like to see for yourself, kid?" He hands him his phone "This isn't a joke"

Gyrus takes the phone and scrolls through the page. Kodya caught himself staring at his partner's chest again so he turned away with a light blush in his face. Gyrus reads the page and sighs throwing his head back on the pillow.

"Looks like we're stuck inside. Is it still raining?" Gyrus asked.

Kodya nodded, "we can catch up on work so it's all good".

An idea popped into the brunettes head  
And lies next to his green haired friend and strokes his hips, making his shudder slightly.

"I'm going to take a shower and then cook breakfast" he whispered in Gyrus's ear.

"Why are you telling me this~?" Gyrus asked with a smirk while Kodya gropes his ass

"Your coming with me, kid~"

The shower began to run warm water, stream fogging the bathroom making it hotter than it actually was. Gyrus didn't care though; He was too busy fervently making out with Kodya. Gyrus jumped at the idea of taking a shower together, mostly because he needed one but with the promise of Kodya joining he knew something nice was going to happen. Kodya started attacking his neck and groping his ass tightly, making Gyrus moan softly while running his hands through his partner's long hair. The brunette continues to ravish the smaller one's neck with kisses and love bites when he picks him up by his thighs and carries the green haired man into the shower. Gyrus gave a startled squeal as Kodya hoisted him up with ease.

"K-kodya~" Gyrus moaned breathless while tilting his head back, spurring the brunette on further.

The two were now in the shower with hot water running down on their heads soothingly. Kodya sets Gyrus down gently but Gyrus still had his arms wrapped around Kodya's neck. 

"I've never done this before" Gyrus said softly with a light blush on his face

"What? Taking a shower?" Kodya jokingly replied which got him a whine from his partner.

"Kid, you know I'm messing with you. It's going to be fine" 

"But how do people have sex in here? There's nowhere to lie down?" 

".."

"...pfffft" 

"Kodya!" 

Kodya let out a laugh and Gyrus started to slap his chest frustrated

"Kodya! I'm serious! Don't laugh at me!"

That made Kodya laugh harder and start wheezing. Gyrus goes bright red and pouts.

"Kodya!!!" Gyrus whines louder in frustration and anger.

Kodya's was still laughing but tried to pull Gyrus into a hug, who started swatting at him.

"Kid-"

"No"

"Yes" 

"Kodya I swear to God-" 

Kodya wraps his arms around his waist anyway with the younger man still fighting in his grip. He eventually ceased but was still pouting in Kodyas' forced hug.

"Your cute when you pout, kid"

"KODYA!" 

The brunette just chuckled

"Look at me" Kodya asked softly which Gyrus did as he pulled into a kiss. Gyrus melted into the kiss and all his anger for the brunette went away quickly as he deepened it.

"You're something else, you know that~?" Gyrus groaned in between the kiss.

"Heh, enough talk~" he smirked, "turn around".

Gyrus did as he asked and he felt two wet hands run up the side of both his hips; He shudders from the sensation. Kodya moves his left hand up to Gyrus chest and the other to his half erect member making Gyrus moan in a high pitch. Kodya smirks and bites on the back of the green haired man's shoulder while slowly stroking his dick.

"Mmm~Kodya~" Gyrus panted heavily and jerked his hips forward from the pleasing sensations coming from down below. He felt Kodya squeeze the tip, causing him to jolt violently as shockwaves of pleasure tingle throughout his body. Kodya then moves his free hand to finger Gyrus slowly, making small scissoring motions.

"Aagh~!" Gyrus whined 

Kodya simply smirked and pulled his partner's member hard, making him moan loudly and buckle over. This was more like it for Kodya. He added another finger inside Gyrus' ass and thrusts them in and out repeatedly.

"Kodya~please!" Gyrus begged with a heated look on his face from the hot water and messy green hair sticking to his skin; Kodya thought it was kinda sexy. The brunette let's go to take his hand to Gyrus's chest and plays with his nipples, making the green haired man shudder and arch his back. 

"AHA~!"

"You're so cute, Gyrus~I want you so badly~" Kodya teased his smaller friend, who let out a groan. 

"You can be so cruel sometimes, Kodya~"

"Cruel? maybe but at least you love me"

Gyrus rolled his eyes and turned around to face the brunette to place his hands on his partners cheeks. 

"I do love you. Not quit toying and just fuck me already" 

Kodya was taken aback by his smaller friend's words. He's never in his life thought he would hear Gyrus say I love you, him being...well...him. 

Gyrus goes bright red and stutters out an apology. Kodya just smiled. The brunette has Gyrus turn back around and go against the cold shower wall. There was a ledge meant to house shower products that was just barely passing Gyrus' head; he gripped the edges of it. Kodya settles behind him and grabs his partners right leg and lifts it up. This made the green haired man yelp in surprise. Kodya holds his hand under his thigh and the other on his chest; The brunette's throbbing dick just inches away from Gyrus' ass. Kodya leaned against Gyrus's back and kissed his shoulder, making the smaller man hum in pleasure quietly.

"Let me know if I need to stop ok?" Kodya told him softly

Gyrus nodded

Kodya holds him tightly and presses his dick next to his partners entrance, then pushes it in slowly grunting in slight discomfort at the tightness. Gyrus hissed in pain as Kodya slid deeper inside. He thought it would be easier this time but looks like he was wrong. 

"Nngh! Haa!!" Gyrus cried out

"Just hang in there, kid~" Kodya groaned as he kept going. 

Finally he was all the way in, much to Gyrus's discomfort at the moment. Kodya called out to Gyrus who turned his head to meet Kodyas' soft and wet lips. Their kiss was slow but soon spiraled into something more quick and passionate when Gyrus started rolling his hips in an effort to get more friction. With one swift motion, Kodya pulls out and plunges his dick back inside of Gyrus who moans from the gratifying feeling. 

"Gyrus~" Kodya huffed out as he starts moving

"Ah~! Haa~! Oo~! Kodya~!" Gyrus moans as Kodya moves in and out of his ass. 

"You're even tighter than before~" The brunette said, gritting his teeth as he went faster, trying to find Gyrus's g-spot. Gyrus grips the ledge tighter as Kodya quickened his pace and felt himself at different angles trying to find the right spot to make him see stars. Gyrus felt his own member twitch and throb as his body got hotter. Kodya bites down on Gyrus's shoulder as he starts pounding his ass, making the green haired man scream loudly in lust. 

"Aaanngh~!! Kodya~! Haa~!" Gyrus cried out for his partner who didn't respond as he sent harder. He eventually finds what he's looking for from the sound of the smaller man crying out in a loud and lewd voice for him to keep going. Kodya looks at Gyrus's facial expression and he blushes a bit as it reminded of the faces those anime girls made in hentai videos. Kinda sexy to see it on his lover. Kodya continued to go hard by ramming his partner deeply.

"Nngh~! Gyrus~" The brunette growled lowly as he kept up the pace.

Gyrus was unable to coherently speak from all the intense stimulation he felt. 

"Aaagh~! Ko-Kodya~!!! Aaagh~!!!" He cried out as he came on the shower wall.

Kodya bites Gyrus' shoulder and pounds him aggressively, cumming soon after which make Gyrus gasp and moan softly.

The two stay in place for a few moments as hot water runs down on them before Kodya pulls out. Gyrus was panting heavily with cum leaking down his thighs.

"You ok?" Kodya asked his partner as he held his waist.

"Y-yeah...Your amazing~" Gyrus panted

"Come on, kid. Let's get cleaned up" Kodya smirked and he pulled Gyrus up and into a hug.


	15. The Truth

9:30 am

Kodya and Gyrus had been lounging around on the bed cuddling and just chatting while the rain began to pour down hard. After they had showered, Kodya made breakfast and ate with his green haired friend. He made Pancakes, which Gyrus was happy about since Kodya is the master chef. Gyrus would always beg him to make them when it was the weekend and they had no class and no need to get up so early. It was fun since the brunette liked pancakes and it made his friend happy. 

"How many are going to make, Kodya?" Gyrus asked while hugging him from behind as the brunette stood by the stove.

"Plenty. Now go sit down, kid. You're going to make me mess up" Kodya grumbled but had a light blush. Gyrus just laughed,

"Sure" Gyrus said sarcastically as he began to walk away. 

Kodya took the opportunity to smack him on the ass which made him yelp and go bright red. 

"K-KODYA!" Gyrus stuttered out loudly in embarrassment. Kodya just smirked and went back to cooking.

They both ate and just laid on Kodyas' bed not feeling like doing anything at all. Gyrus was cuddled into Kodya's chest while Kodya was running his rough hands through his friend's soft,green hair. The continuing to pour, sometimes letting up to create a soft drizzle only to go back to harshly unleashing water droplets outside. Still soothing to Kodya, it reminded him of home.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
BZZZT

BZZZT

A buzzing noise came from Gyrus' phone.

Gyrus picked it up to look at the caller ID.  
It was a facetime request from Nepthys.

"Who is it?" Kodya asked

"It's Nepthys!" Gyrus replied which made Kodya groan.

Kodya runs his temple in frustration. He really didn't want her bugging him AGAIN.

"I should talk to her." Gyrus stated as he propped his phone up Kodya's chest so it could get a good view of the two of them through the camera.

"Please no" Kodya whined. Gyrus rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious. We have some explaining to do. We did kinda ghost them." 

Kodya agreed that they did need to talk to them, he just didn't want to do it now. 

Kodya groaned while Gyrus started pleading with puppy dog eyes.

"Please" 

"You can do it but I'm not in it."

"Oh come on just to show Nepthys your ok?"

"She'll see me in class tomorrow" 

"Please, She's your friend" 

"..."  
"..."

"2 minutes tops" 

"Gyrus gave him a peck on the cheek and pressed the accept button on the phone.

The screen blanked out for a few seconds then showed Nepthys, Tori, and Sylvia all trying to press their faces closer while arguing loudly over who gets to hold the phone and talk first. Gyrus held back an amused laugh while Kodya looked annoyed. The girls kept going, mostly it was Nepthys and Tori arguing and Sylvia furiously signing to try and get them to stop; It made Kodya groan loudly.  
Gyrus smiled and began to talk into the phone. 

"Hey guys!" He greeted, which sent the Tori and Nepthys into a panic. 

"GYRUS!!" The two girls exclaimed simultaneously while still fighting over the phone. Nepthys grabbed it out of Tori's hand and placed it on what Gyrus assumed was a table. The Girls sat at the edge of the table in a half circle, Tori shoving Nepthys a little to give her room, which made her scowl. Gyrus kinda wondered why those two even agreed to room together again this year.

"Gyrus, where has yee been!?! We all had texted thou!!" Tori yelled angrily at the green haired man through the phone.

"Is that Kodya I see?" Nepthys asked 

Kodya shot up his and waved slightly, "Here" he said 

"Why did ye ignore our calls!?!" Tori yelled again.

Gyrus laughed a little and nervously smiled at his red headed friend,

"Well...you see I wasn't feeling good and decided to stay in. Kodya looked after me" as Gyrus said this he looked up at Kodya with a bright smile. 

"You guys...you could have at least called us" Nepthys whined

Sylvia signed "get better" to them, which made Gyrus smile more.

"Right. Thanks, Syl" He told her.

"Ok, now that that's out of way. Fess up!" Nepthys exclaimed.

Tori and Sylvia looked at her confused and stunned. Kodya shot his head up again in annoyance and Gyrus looked confused.

"Fess up what, Neph?" Kodya asked sarcastically

"You know what I mean, Kody!" She replied more angry

"What? That you try to barge into my room at like 8 pm at night?" 

"No! I'm wanting you to tell the truth! Gyrus didn't look sick and you two were practically naked!" 

"!" Kodya went bright red

Gyrus was shocked and had a surprised pikachu face.

Tori was stunned and had a light blush while Sylvia buried her head into her face. 

There was a moment of awkward silence between the five friends before Kodya spoke.

"...Ok, Neph...You see I was-"

"We're dating" 

Kodya went a deeper shade of red as Gyrus had cut him off with his words. Nepthys asked him to repeat himself.

"We're dating. Kodya is now my boyfriend" Gyrus stated, not stammering or acting bashful about it. 

The girls all squealed in excitement. 

"Operation: Kiss the Strawberry was a success! You did it Kodya!" Nepthys exclaimed proudly.

"Operation what?" Gyrus asked 

"Took ye long enough!!" Tori shouted

Sylvia signed, "should have happened sooner" 

Kodya just smiled slightly. I guess Nepths plan was a success in a way. Just not in the way he had anticipated. 

"I'm so tweeting about this!" Nepthys stated which made the brunette roll his eyes; Gyrus just laughed.

The brunette didn't really care though, he was happy. Happy to finally be with his friend. 

His Gyrus

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. This was my first fanfic for Ros and I want to thank you for supporting me on this little project. You guys really helped me keep this going. I want to make more in the future as more chapters come out. 
> 
> Be sure to support the Toonimated and their amazing work!


End file.
